False accusations
by loonie lupin
Summary: Evidence never lie. That's what Grissom always says but what happen when they do? NickGreg slash, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **False Accusations

**Chapter**: 1/3

**Fandom: **CSI

**Characters: **Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes

**Word Count: 1222**

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings/Spoilers: **mention of rape but not really… (you'll understand while reading)

**Summary: **"Evidence never lie," That's what Grissom always says. But what happen when they do? (Fic inspired by an SGA's one. Don't remember the title through, sorry.)

**Notes**: I don't have seen a lot of CSI's episode, so sorry if characters seem a bit OOC.

**Thanks to Rayrayfaulks who did a wonderful job at beta-reading this!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Greg stood at the foot of the bed, unable to tear his eyes away from the sheets. A lump was forming in his throat as he watched the red spots that contrasted fully with the white piece of fabric. He could not believe what he was seeing. He could not believe what he had done. Tears stung his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. All he could do was stare.

He was so engrossed with the stain that he didn't hear the bathroom door open and his lover come out until he was just behind him, circling his waist and kissing his head so softly it would have made him smile under any other circumstance.

"Morning, Angel," Nick whispered.

Greg turned around, still in Nick's embrace and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, hiding his face.

"'M sorry," he murmured so lightly Nick almost didn't hear it, almost.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Nick asked, growing worried for the man in his arms.

That really wasn't the reaction he was expecting from his lover after the night they had spent together. He detached himself from the younger man and looked at him, stunned to find unshed tears in his eyes.

"Hey," he repeated, softly caressing Greg's cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I hurt you," Greg stated, looking down, unable to bear Nick's scrutinizing stare any longer.

"What?" the other man asked, wondering what his lover was talking about. "You didn't hurt me, Greg, what are you talking about?"

Without a word, Greg motioned to the bed and Nick, following the gesture, finally noticed the blood. He had not seen it when he had gotten up and, quite frankly, he had not thought of looking ; he would never had thought he had bled the night before.

However, Greg seemed to have immediately noticed it. Sighing, Nick led his lover to the living room, sitting him down on the couch and sitting down at his side.

"Greg," he said softly, making the other man look at him. "You didn't hurt me, I promise. I didn't even know I had bled before you told me. Beside, I was the one asking for it to be rough, wasn't I?"

Greg nodded, slightly reassured that Nick did not seem to be mad or hurt.

"I'm still sorry."

"Well don't be!" Nick gently ordered before taking Greg's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Greg greedily answered and, soon, they were making out, lying on the couch like two horny teenagers. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the sound of Nick's ringtone.

With a groan they stopped the kiss and Nick reached blindly for his cell phone from where he laid, as Greg did not seem keen on standing up from his place where he was straddling Nick's hips. The younger man looked at his lover with a smirk as Nick fought to answer in the most normal voice possible.

"Hey Griss, what's up?"

'I'm gonna kill you,' he mouthed to his lover as Greg made a good job at moving on top of him.

"Kay, I'm coming," he finished before hanging up and throwing his cell phone onto the table.

He wrapped his arms around Greg's hip and shifted so the younger man landed on the couch, beside him, with a pout.

"Sorry, Angel, but I've got to go."

He gave Greg a last kiss before getting ready to leave.

"I'll come and fetch you at break time, okay!"

"Kay! See you soon…"

As he walked away Nick could not help finally feeling the soreness in his lower body, consequences of the previous night, and immediately knew the small wound might still bleed a little. But, really, if that was the price for such an evening, he was glad to pay it.

Nick strode towards the DNA laboratory. He checked his watch to see if he would be in time to warn Greg he could not go home at the moment wouldn't be home right away. He had another lead to follow but he didn't want Greg to be worried when he did not see him come home at the time(didn't come when) he should.

"Hey, Greggo!" he called as he entered the lab.

"Hi, Nicky, I don't think I've got anything for you… unless I've forgotten you, but I don't think that's even remotely possible."

"Nope, don't worry. Just wanted to warn you I would be late tonight."

"Ha…"

Nick glanced around him and, seeing there was nobody watching them, quickly gave Greg a kiss on the forehead, making the younger man smile.

"I'll see you later."

Greg nodded and watched his lover leave the room, a smile still playing on his lips.

Unknown to them however, Archie had watched the exchange from across the hall and returned to his work, shaking his head, a big smile plastered on his face. He had been so sure these two had something going on, now he had the confirmation.

Gil Grissom was waiting outside the hospital room where Nick was now resting. The accident had not been that serious but it had been enough for Nick to lose consciousness and still be out of it at the moment. According to the doctors he would most probably sleep for a day of two but there should be no after-effect.

However, that was not the thing that was on Gil's mind at the moment. What was worrying him was the awful truth one of the nurses had revealed to him about Nick's condition.

Grissom was snapped out of his thoughts by Catherine and Warrick's arrivals.

"How is he?" Were the first words out of Catherine's mouth.

"He's going to be alright, don't worry Catherine," Grissom answered, reassuring the woman. "But there is something else that you have to know."

"What is it?" Warrick asked, feeling suddenly worried. It was not like Grissom at all to beat around the bushes so it had to be pretty important.

"The doctor found evidence of a rape," he finally declared. Shock registered onto Warrick's face as soon as Grissom pronounced the sentence and Catherine's eyes watered.

"You two are with me on this case. This is top priority. I already sent a DNA sample to the lab. Since Greg's shift has already ended, I gave it to the dayshift technician. We should get the result soon."

"How could something like this happen," Catherine whispered.

"I don't know, Catherine," Gil admitted, feeling useless for once.

"Was it recent? Can it have happened during the case?" she could not help asking. She had been the one to work with Nick on their last case; she would never forgive herself if she could have prevented it, if it was her fault.

"No, they esteemed, seeing the wound, that it was before. Probably sometime last night."8

They were not able to continue their conversation as they were interrupted by Grissom's cell phone.

"Grissom," he answered simply.

Catherine and Warrick watched him as he listened to the other speaker.

"We're coming," he said, hanging up before turning to his co-workers. "Let's go to the lab. They said they found a match for the DNA, but they want to show us in person."

"Why couldn't they just tell you on the phone?" Catherine asked warily.

"I don't know. I really don't know, but I don't like it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**False Accusations (2/3)**_

**Title: **False Accusations

**Chapter**: 2/3

**Fandom: **CSI

**Characters: **Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes

**Word Count: 2024**

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings/Spoilers: **mention of rape but not really… (you'll understand while reading)

**Summary: **"Evidence never lies," That's what Grissom always says. But what happen when it does? (Fic inspired by an SGA's one. Don't remember the title through, sorry.)

Thanks to **rayrayfaulks** for the wonderful beta-reading!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

They were all gathered into the DNA lab, waiting for the technician to tell them what he had found on Nick's rapist. None of them could believe what they had learnt but they knew the doctor could not have lied and, even if he could, why would he do it? No, someone had taken advantage of their friend, had hurt him, and now, they were waiting to know who.

"The result came back as an internal sample," the technician simply said, not knowing how to announce it to the team.

A general gasp was heard. One of them had done it? No wonder Nick didn't feel like telling(hadn't felt like he could tell anyone. How could he hope to be believed if he had denounced someone they knew or, at least, someone who worked in the same line of work as them?

"Who?" Warrick's angry question came. Cops or not, the person who did that to his friend was going to pay, he would make sure of that.

"You won't believe it," the technician whispered, unable to fully believe it himself. He may not know who the victim was, but seeing the sample he had received, he knew what the crime was and he could simply not believe it.

Not knowing how to tell it, he simply laid the sheet of paper on the table and left without a word, knowing that it would be best if the team found out alone. Catherine took the paper in her hand and looked at it, disbelief written all over her face.

"No," she whispered. "Tell me it's not true. That's not possible. Not…" she couldn't finish her sentence, not knowing what to say, what to think.

Her two co-workers looked as taken-aback as her, which was not all that surprising considering the circumstances.

"What do we do, now?" she asked almost fearfully.

"What we always do," Grissom answered in what sounded a detached voice, even as what they were going to do was killing him. "The evidence is clear. DNA doesn't lie, we have our rapist. Now, we are going to call Brass and make an arrest."

Grissom's words were concise, right to the point, as if he was talking about any other case. Catherine and Warrick were just unable to do the same, to be as professional as him; not when the victim was one of their closest friend and the rapist too.

Grissom seemed to notice that and took care of the matter before it became a problem.

"I want both of you to write the report for this case. Since the victim is a law enforcement officer-"

"The victim is Nick," Warrick said, cutting him off. He glared at Grissom for acting like that, like it was any other crime.

"Since the victim is a law enforcement officer," Grissom repeated diligently. "the DA will want the case to be taken care of as soon as possible. I suggest that you get everything ready. As for me, I'll go with Brass."

"Grissom, you can't take us out of this case!" Warrick exclaimed indignantly. "It's Nick we're talking about here, not a random officer."

"I'm not taking anyone out of the case, Warrick. And it's because it's Nicky that I don't want you to come along. Can you really tell me you would be able to control yourself?" When Warrick didn't answer, he turned his gaze to Catherine, who had been rather silent for the last few minutes. "The same goes for you Catherine," he said gently. "You're simply too involved to be able to contain yourself."

The woman simply nodded. She knew Gil was right and, anyway, she wasn't sure she could have handled it. "We'll take care of the report."

* * *

"I just can't believe this is happening," Brass whispered as him and Grissom were heading towards the flat door, followed by two police officers.

"Neither can I, Jim." Gil sighed, walking steadily, wanting to end this as soon as possible.

"I mean,…it's _Greg_ we're talking about. Nick and him are like best friend. Are you sure there isn't some kind of mistake?"

"I wish there was, but the evidence is there and, as much as I'd rather it not being the case, we can only trust the evidence. Greg did it, there is no place for doubt."

"I know, Gil, but it's just so wrong."

Grissom didn't answer, there was no time; they were already at the door. The scientist sighed and rang the bell. The police officers behind the two men drew their guns, as they usually did when they were going to arrest a suspect but Grissom lifted his hand.

"I don't think that will be needed," he simply said. He knew he should follow the procedure but he didn't want to believe weapons to be necessary when they faced Greg.

At his side, Jim nodded and the police officers lowered their guns, at the exact same time Greg answered the door.

* * *

Greg was tossing and rolling in his bed. He just couldn't get to sleep. Not that he wasn't tired, he was more than exhausted, but the fact that Nick still wasn't here and hadn't even called was beginning to worry him. Of course, Nick had said he wasn't coming home immediately, but usually when he was out on the field for so long he would at least leave a message.

What if something had happened? Nobody at the office knew they were together so nobody would tell him, at least not before he came in for his next shift.

Greg let out a sigh. He should not think like that, he was most probably worrying too much, anyway. He turned and lay on his back, watching the ceiling. His eyes were beginning to close when the doorbell rang.

The sound startled him and, in less than a minute, he was at the door, wondering who the hell could come to see at this time? He opened the door, only to be faced with Grissom, Brass, and two others inspectors.

"Griss'? Brass, what are you doing here? Did something happen?" He couldn't help being worried. What the hell were they doing there and, better, why did they look so formal? "Oh God! Something really happened. Is anyone hurt?"

"Yes, someone is hurt," Grissom confirmed. "But I'm sure you already know that, don't you?"

Greg blinked, not understanding what Grissom was talking about. How was he supposed to know about anything that happened? He hadn't even been working, and Grissom most certainly knew that.

"Duh… Grissom, what are you talking about? Wait a minute!" he exclaimed after finally registering the fact that the two officers, whose names he didn't know, were looking as tense as if they were on duty. "Why are you here?"

Brass sighed. There was no easy way to do this so he should just get done with it. He stepped into Greg's flat, relieved that the young man was at least decently clothed even when he should have been sleeping, and took his unmoving arm.

"Greg Sanders, you're under arrest," he stated painfully before going on with the usual procedure. Greg didn't hear it though; his mind focused on the fact that he was being arrested and handcuffed.

"What? What the hell are you playing at? Because if this is some kind of joke, let me tell you it's not funny!"

"No, you're right Greg, it's not," Grissom responded. "Rape is never funny."

"What! Rape? Grissom, what are you talking about? You can't be serious! You can't think I could do something like this. Who the hell told you that I did?"

"Evidence did," Gil said. "Nick didn't say anything, but the doctor's saw what happened when he was brought to the hospital."

"Hospital!" An intense fear clutched his guts. Nick had been to the hospital. That meant that something had happened to him.

"Nick is in the hospital?" Greg asked, not caring about the rape charge for the moment. If Nick's life was in danger, he wanted to know about that first. It was more important. "Is it serious? I mean he's going to be okay, isn't he?"

Both older men when startled by the desperation there was in Greg's eyes. He seemed to be really worried for Nick.

The two officers began to pull him, to bring him to the car. "Hey, no, wait a minute! I didn't do anything, I swear! Grissom…"

Greg looked at him with pleading eyes, simply unable to believe his boss would think he could have done something so terrible. And to Nick!

"So explain to me, Greg, how your DNA got onto Nick."

Greg swallowed. He knew how it happened but… they weren't out yet. And Nick wasn't ready to tell everyone so he couldn't say it. He didn't want to risk their relationship by betraying his lover's trust. Beside, would Grissom and Brass even believe him if he said he and Nick where together. After all, if they had found what they assumed was evidence of a rape, he must have hurt Nick pretty badly.

"I don't know," Greg whispered. Tears were running on his cheeks as he was lead out of his flat. He turned one last time and, doing everything he could to prevent the quiet tears from becoming sobs, he just asked one more time. "Just, tell me if he's going to be okay, please."

Looking into the young man's eyes, Grissom just nodded. "Yes, he is."

* * *

Archie jumped when he heard Warrick's angry voice. Apparently the black man was talking with Catherine or, most accurately, yelling.

"_Well, they are lucky the lab is almost empty,"_ he thought idly. Really, he knew he was on shift and that he should be working, not listening to the CSI's conversation, but he had absolutely nothing else to do at the moment so, what harm could it do if he just eavesdropped a bit?

And that's how the technician learnt the shocking new. But he simply didn't believe his ears. Because there was absolutely no way he heard right, since he heard that Greg was going to jail. It was not possible, was it?

But, apparently, he heard right. As they continued to discuss, he gathered all the information he needed to put things into place and realize what the CSI were thinking had happened between Greg and Nick. And it was not good, not good at all. Knowing Greg like he did, Archie knew the young man would never admit Nick and him were lovers, not if Nick hadn't given his okay before; and if Nick didn't wake up soon… well, Greg would not escape jail.

Without being seen, Archie left the lab and ran to Jacqui.

"Jaq!" he called her, making her face him. "Don't have time to explain but I need you to cover for me. I have something to do that can't wait!"

He didn't give her time to answer and, letting her be puzzled, he just ran away, deciding to drive to the hospital and hoping Nick was going to wake up soon.

* * *

Greg was sitting down on the floor of the cell he was in. He knew it wasn't really a prison; he was only at the place where the police kept suspects in custody. He was hiding his head in his knees, his breath fortunately getting less laboured than it had been before. The tears had stopped falling a while ago and he simply stayed there, eyes closed, unable to move, to do anything else than think about Nick.

A noise made him jump and he turned his head to see two officers heading towards him. He frowned a bit but remained where he was, curled on himself, watching them.

The frown deepened when he saw them opening the cell door. Greg was certain he wasn't being released so what were they doing? He watched them closely and what he saw on their faces only made him worried. Fears took over him, fears for himself this time. He remembered. When you attack a cop, you attack all of them… And Nick had been a cop once.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I totally forgot to post this chapter here, I only posted it at my livejournal. Sorry for everyone who was waiting for it, it has been written months ago! Sorry again and, please, don't kill me!

* * *

**Title: **False Accusations

**Chapter**: 3/3

**Fandom: **CSI

**Characters: **Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes

**Word Count: **

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings/Spoilers: **mention of rape but not really… (You'll understand while reading)

**Summary: **"Evidence never lies," That's what Grissom always says. But what happen when it does? (Fic inspired by an SGA's one. Don't remember the title through, sorry.)

**As always, Rayrayfaulks did a wonderful job beta-reading me! Thanks !**

* * *

_Chapter 03 _

****

Archie passed by the nurses and other members of the medical staff without being seen. He went inside Nick's room, relieved to find it empty. Of course, now the only problem would be to make get Nick to wake up before something bad happen.

"Nick!" He shook him slightly, not wanting to hurt the man but wishing he would wake up. "Come on, man, you have to wake up. They have Greg, Nick, if you don't wake up, it's going to be a mess. Come on, Nick," he pleaded.

Greg retreated further away inside his cell, scared. The policemen had already taken a hit or two at him, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Actually, there was nothing he wanted to do to prevent it. He had hurt Nick pretty badly and he still felt so guilty for it. Maybe he deserved to be punished. When he thought about it, the pain in his ribs and his bleeding lips seemed to be just the right way to atone for what he had done, taking the beating without fighting was his redemption.

The men were now really close to him and he just looked down, not wanting to see the blow coming. He flinched nonetheless, ready to take it, but a voice -- a very angry voice--interrupted them.

"Get away from him and open this fucking door!"

A voice broke through the mist that enveloped his mind and Nick grabbed at it, willing himself not to let it go. He was getting tired of this state of semi-consciousness.

"Nick, Nick," the voice was getting louder and louder until, finally, he was able to identify it.

"Archie," he whispered, wondering briefly what the other man was doing here.

Archie, on his side, was ready to make a little joy-dance.

"Thank God you're awake. Nick, you have to call the others, do something, they think Greg raped you."

The declaration was enough to wake up Nick entirely.

"What!" he exclaimed, sitting up on the bed. "What are you talking about? That's ridiculous! They would never believe something like this."

"They do! Nick, he's got to be in custody right now. You have to tell them the truth."

Nick shook his head, and began climbing down the bed. "I have to go to Greg." Less than fifteen minutes later they were on the hospital's car park, heading towards Archie's car.

When they finally arrived at the police station Nick almost jumped out of the car, not caring about the pain he felt as the sudden movement jarred his injuries. Maybe he had been wrong about getting out of the hospital so soon but he had to see Greg.

He didn't bother saying hello to anyone or even asking anyone's help. He knew where Greg was and he had a bad feeling about it. As soon as he saw Greg in the cell with the other policemen, Nick saw red.

"Get away from him and open this fucking door!" he bellowed, anger clearly creeping in his voice.

The policemen jumped and turned around to look at him, immediately recognizing him. They didn't understand why he wanted to come in, because quite frankly who would want to see their rapist, but they immediately opened the door.

Once the door was open, Nick shoved the men aside and ran to his lover who, hearing Nick's voice, had looked up. Nick sat down at his side and was instantanely engulfed into a hug. Greg buried his head in the crook of Nick's head, crying softly.

He didn't cry because he had been scared of what the policemen were going to do to him, nor did he cry because of the physical pain he was in but because he just couldn't believe his friends could think he had hurt this beautiful man.

"They… They thought I… I raped you." Greg said between sobs.

"Shhh." Nick soothed, running a comforting hand on Greg's back. "I know what they think," he said, kissing him softly on the head. "I'll tell them the truth."

Nick pulled himself back and captured Greg's lips in a tender kiss, an arm still around him. He tried to pour all the love, all the tenderness, he felt into that kiss, wanting Greg to feel it.

Unaware of everything around them, the two lovers never noticed when Brass and Grissom arrived, apparently having been alerted about Nick coming there. The sight of the two men told them everything they needed to know about what really happened between them and, somehow, rape suddenly seemed really far away of the truth and guilt creeped in.

Archie didn't say a word when he saw the two older men appearing and the policemen leaving. He simply motioned for them to be quiet before turning his gaze on the two lovers. Never had he seen such a heart-wrenching sight. They were simply beautiful together and he thought they were all fools for never noticing it ; so much love surrounded them that it was almost tangible, it had always been. So why did the people who were supposed to see what was hidden had never been able to see it?

Looking up to Brass and Grissom, Nick's glaze was as hard as still. "I'm taking Greg home," he stated in a voice that didn't let place to discussion. And, as the two lovers stepped out of the cell, Greg leaning into Nick for support, no one made a single move to stop them.


End file.
